The Lost queen
by princessfuture
Summary: This is a fanfiction, where Gwen and Arthur's love get stronger but theres a secret behind Gwens life. Things happen and a love triangle builds. TRUST ME AND READ THIS STORY YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT.I hope you read I would lovE commentS. Thank you.!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IDEA CAME TO ME A FEW MONTHS AGO,WHILST WATCHING BBC MERLIN SEASON 3 WHICH I LOVE. AND IT MAKES ME SOO ANGRY THAT THERE ISN'T MUCH ROMANCE BETWEEN GWEN AND ARTHUR. WHY? THERE BOTH IN LOVE, SO I THOUGHT THT MAYBE THIS STORY COULD HELP MY MIND STOP RUNNING WILD WITH IDEAS HOPE YOU ENJOY, COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED SOOO MUCH.**

* * *

><p>Gwen<p>

"Gwen, you are dismissed," Morgana said tiredly,getting into her silk white and purple bed, I bowed my head smiling

"Thank you, my lady" I smiled once more before picking up the dirty laundry and leaving the room, It had been a long day and all I wanted to is go to bed and sleep. As I walked down the narrow stairs I realised I had took a wrong turn. I shook my head furiously and walked back up the stairs,

"Guinevere!" a suprised sleepy voice said awakening me from my slight doze, I dropped the basket down by surprise

"My lord, I mean Arthur" I said feeling a wave of embarrassment flood my face, he smiled picking the basket of dirty laundry, "Oh no, My lord you can't"I tugged slightly but Arthur was insistent and stronger our hands touched slightly and i felt the hairs on my arms raise.

"Let me accompony you" he whispered

"I'm sorry Arthur but It is slightly risky" I smiled and felt a yawn coming I turned my face and yawned covering my mouth with my hand,

"Your tired, let me accompony you" he said again walking up the stairs with the basket, I ran after him

"How was your day?" Arthur asked,my breath stopped as I looked at him Questiongly

"Same as always, you my lord?" I asked feeling slightly less embarrased

"Guinevere, I'm carrying dirty laundry and your calling me my lord, and do you really want to know how my day was?" Arthur said stopping in front

of the Laundry vault and tipping the clothes in,

"Well I did ask" I whispered

"It was unbearble I was stuck in the same room as my father talking about strategy instead of staring or seeing your beautiful face" my breathing stopped and I blushed uncontrably,

"Arthur, someone could hear" I sighed smiling at him sadly, ever since the time I had been thrown into prison becuase of bewitching arthur when it had not been, I had to be careful around Arthur. Arthur sighed and smiled back, I blushed abit more but with only the light of the fire Arthur didn't seem to notice. His face was so soft against the firelight, we stared at eachother for a while, he picked my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I must go," I said breaking the silence and gaze,

"Of course!" he exclaimed

Arthur

She was so unsure of our relationship. Yes! I was a Prince and King to be but I would change and do anything for her. She didn't understand. I walked away as she nodded and walked towards the gate of the castle towards her home. I wanted to walk with her and tuck her into bed with me, hold her hand and kiss those lips.

"Arthur, where have you been?" Merlins Irratating voice asked as I walked into my chambers

"I should be asking you that?" I snarled at him taking of my belt,

"OOH!" he gasped "well you see Gauis wanted me to do some errands but then I broke a flask of Morganas medicine bumping into a servant and then well I had to make it again" I looked at Merlin, and started laughing whilst he was picking my clothes

"Well, thats not hard to believe!" I said still laughing "and for that you are going to muck out the stables tommorow after your chores" he groaned and I got into bed

"Ok so can I go?" Merlin asked,

"Yeah" I said muffled by my cushoin,

Gwen

Well, it had been nice seeing a nice face after a tirsome day. Morgana seemed to be giving me endless jobs after my fake accusation and release of prison. I opened the door to my house and breathed in heavily happy to be home. When just then I stepped on a package. I flicked a candle on and looked at what I had stepped on. Opening it I saw a letter,

_Dear Guinevere,_

_We will come to collect you at dawn tommorow. Pack some clothes and we will take you to where you belong. Make sure you wear the green cloak and head to the gates of Camelot so that my men can recognise you._

_Love your mum_

xxx

My breath stopped and I fell to the mother was dead?That was what my father had said. I got up slipping of my cloak and and climbing into my bed. This was all to much for me, but I had to go. If it was my mother...I couldn't sleep, I paced around packing my bag and cooking a meal I didn't touch. I cleaned my house hiding the valubles I couldn't take. I couldn't wake up Morgana and tell her I was leaving she wouldn't let 's best she knows nothing, Im not important enough for anyone to care about that I've gone missing. Dawn came and I slipped on the velvet green cloak, It was luxurious comapred to what I owned.

Arthur

I filled my mouth with egg's and looked around for Morgana,when she would enter so would Gwen. I talked to my dad about training and Morgana came in. With a different maid,

"Wher..."I stopped I couldn't ask any questions, Morgana looked at me slightly flustered,

"My lord I am sorry that I am so late, it's just that my maid can't be found anywhere!"Morgana said taking her seat

"Well then! you deserve better" My father said filling his mouth with bread and sausages,

"BUT THIS IS NOT LIKE HER!"Morgana said loudly "she always comes to work and she has been my maid for ages she knows everything about me!"

"Very well Morgana I will send 2 gaurds to search for her" Uther said signalling the servant to fill his goblet.

"2!" Morgana gasped

"OR NOTHING"he answered, Morgana nodded and didn't seem so distressed anymore. I excused my self and called for Merlin,

"Go to Gwens cottage and see what you can find" I said pacing around madly where was my love?

"Umm, she would be with Morgana and shouldn't you be keeping her and you a secret." I shook my head

"Shut up Merlin I'm asking you to do that because she isn't with Morgana." I sat down and waited.

Gwen

I walked up to the gate and saw two men, the spoke quietly between them before taking my arms and walking

"We are walking to the forest where a carraige awaits" One man said, I breathed in, this is wierd.

"Your mother will be so pleased"A younger voice said. I nodded. The carraige was big and deleicatly decorated telling peasents to back away and to not the help of one gaurd I was lifted inside where there were purple cushoins and seats. I gasped before sitting inside. This was comfiyer than my bed!

"It will be a long ride" The younger voice said. I was so shocked to say anything. I was to sleep well!

...

I woke up in a four poster bed with silk sheets. At first I though I had fallen asleep in Morgana bed but when I looked around I saw that the room was different in shape and colour. A maid who was sitting on a comfy seat had dozed off. I didn't know where I was, but I sure was happy. I got out of bed and walked around the room touching the jewelry and clothes. There were gowns more delicate and beautiful than the ward at Camelot.

"My lady, I am sorry to have slept, please forgive me, don't report me." I stared at the maid shocked

"I'm sorry but why are you calling me my lady" The girl shook her head and lead me out to the corridor all the men and women passing my bowed there heads.

The maid knocked on a pair of grand wooden doors and they opened. There in the middle at the end stood a women with straught black hair and familiar eyes,

"Welcome to your future Kingdom my beautiful Daughter" The lady said striding in her green dress which looked great against her dark skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Im shcoked loads of people have read my first chapter so this is to all people who commented and sorry it took abit of time, I am really busy these days. So hope you enjoy!:-)

* * *

><p>Arthur<p>

"She isn't at her home and it looks like she was planning to leave" Merlin said bursting through the doors, I stood up quickly.

"What do you mean she isn't home, where would she be Merlin?"

"Well when I was looking I saw that most valuables are gone and that her clothes are gone" Merlin said taking out a sheet of paper, "This was on the table" I looked at the sheet, she had been collected by people not even mentioned. How could she be so careless?

"Ok, Merlin! We are leaving straight away, pack clothes without the creast of Camelot and take money."I said heading to the door, Merlin nodded. I walked to the main court

"Father!" I said

"Yes, Arthur,"

"Well I just heard that there was a beast on the boderlines of Camelot and Gauis just made a antidote which will kill him as he is a magical creature"

"Well then you must leave at once we do not want this beast to come towards Camelot, Our people have faced enough of Magic"

"Exactly what I was thinking Father" I said bowing and practically running out of the room.

Gwen

I stared at the women. Her eyes were strangly familiar like the ones I saw everyday in the ... mirror.

"Mother" I whispered

"Yes, Gwenviere it is I" The lady took my hand but I shook it off

"We have much to talk off" I looked at her, All these years I had thought she was dead. I was lead to a table similar to the one the king and Morgana ate at, I was tempted to stand at the side but I saw a maid already there and sat down on the red comfy cushoined chair. A plate of fruits was put in front of me and after my long journey I without hesitation tucked in.

"I will get straight to the point Gwen, when you were young a wizard came asking me to take you, I as your mother rejected," I stopped eating and thought this was all to much for me, nothing would come out of my mouth. I was speechless! This never happened to Gwenivere.

"The wizard swore he would haunt you till the day you die, we still don't know why he was after you but I sent you to Camelot and your father pleaded to go with you.I sent you to Camelot becuase magic was banned there and you were safe. I made sure you could live but I am afraid to say, didn't give you any luxuries, scared that the wizard would find you. I have finally let you come home as the wizard was executed by Uther.

I gasped letting go of the apple I was holding, I swallowed

"You mean to say..." I stopped my voice was rough

"I'm sorry my baby, I really am. I wish it could have been otherwise but you are alive and here and I know what happened to your father the man who brought him to his death was an accomplis of the wizard after you."

"Mother,I missed you"It was alot to take in but I was happy to still havee a parent,

"oOH my gosh I missed you too" We hugged and My mum took my hand,

"We are going to dress you and make you even more beautiful than you already are to present you to your new kingdom" My mother whispered smiling.

Arthur

"Ok we will take this east track and ask if anyone saw a carriage of luxury go pass" I said

"How do you know it was a luxurios carraige?" Merlin asked struggling with the bags on his shoulders,

"Because I recognise the Ink and Paper it is only used by the extremely rich, like me, its a..."

"Clue to where she would be."

"Yes, Merlin state the ovbouis"

"Thank you my lord I think I will continue with that job"

"SHUT UP Merlin!" Merlin nodded and I looked around the woods. The ground was soft and there where tracks but they were faint, they could have lead anywhere and been by anyone.

"Arthur," Merlin said after a while

"Yes Merlin "

"Theres a house"

"Stating the ovbouis" I said stretching the a in stating and turning to look at the house,

"Well, its quite close we could ask if they saw a carraige leave," Merlin said in a pained voice. I felt stupid and instead of waiting out I kicked my horse to the direction of the house.

I knocked on the door and looked at Merlin who was trying to control both horses. Sometimes I wondered why I accepted him as a manservant.

"Mummy a big man is at the door" a little girl said opening the door, the mum came to the door and froze

"My lord to what do we owe you this pleasure" she bowed down and her daughter beside her copied her mother. I smiled at the little girl who started to smile back

"I have a question, Did you see a Carraige pass by this morning?" The Lady nodded,

"Yes, My daughter said she saw a Purple carraige pass by, I didn't believe her as carraiges of that kind dont pass here much," She said placing her hand on her daughter red head.

"Yeah and it had a big purple and gold sign with a crown" The girl said with her little voice "It was very beautiful but it went quickly so I didn't have time to draw it properly" she said running into the little room I could see slightly.

"I don't know if her picture will help but Eliza is a great sketcher anything that takes her fancy is in her notepad" I nodded maybe this could lead us somewhere, I heard Merlin curse at the horses and hid a smile. Eliza ran back in with a notepad.

"Eleanor," I whispered taking out a sachet of money and placing it in the ladies hand. Her face was shocked but grateful, she was speechless and she mouthed a thank you.

"Thank you for your help." I said running towards Merlin who had just managed to control the horses.

"Soo.." he said panting

"Were going to the Eleanor Kingdom" I said climbing on to my horse, Merlin eyes widened

"Oh come on Arthur theres no rush I just managed to calm these monsters down"

"Yes there is, Gwen could be in trouble" I said feeling a slight blush

"OH YH!" Merlin whispered "You're future Queen,"

"Merlin if you don't shut up I will make you regret coming to Camelot"

"I already do Arthur" He answered back with a smirk on his face.

Gwen

The maids seem to work so fast, pouring the different gels and liquids into the bath. My hair was sprayed and I was put in the bath. My hair was wet and put into rollers and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew i was slipped into a plain gold dress with tight sleeves and a long blue overcoat which had lose seathrough sleeves.

"You look beautiful my lady" A maid said. I smiled at her and touched my hair. Instead of messy curls and high buns I always had in my hair, there was perfect mini ringlets falling down my shoulders. I had slightly pink cheeks and my lips had a constant shine. I had to say I looked beautiful. A blue pencil had outlined my eye showing the green and gold speckles in my eyes. The door opened and My mother came in.

"You are beautiful my . Magnificent. You are the princess of Eleanor" I swallowed this seemed so surreal,

"Mother this isn't a dream, is it?"

"My dear child this is your life."

Arthur

Merlin was a companion that I enjoyed. Even though he yabbered about nothing and everything he helped me get down to earth and worry less.

"We should be arriving soon" I said

"Yeah, I know"

"And how would you know"

"Umm maybe it's becuase I can see the light of the Castle" he laughed.

"Ok, Merlin becuase you act so clever lets see who can win the race to the gate" Merlin laughed

"Of course I will win" he said silently,

"ONE"

"TWO"

"GO!"

I felt the wind in my hair and the fresh air fill my lungs. I loved the feeling of speeding but the feeling that I was getting closer. Getting closer to the love of my life was greater.I closed my eyes and smelt her lavender smell that she always smelt off. I imagined her messy haiir and cheerful smile. Those lips I was always tempted to kiss and her beautiful eyes that seemed to always dance and melt my heart.

"I beat you!" Merlin said stopping and whispering something about my look " I can't beleive you are thinking about Gwen in a race, you must really be in love"

"Merlin! How do you kno-...SHUT UP!" I said blushing and bending my head, I got off my horse to hide my face. Merlin copied me and started talking

"You see becuase I know of your feeling and all well do you think that maybe I could..." Merlin started

"Do you have any invatation to the kingdom of Eleanor," A guard said appearing out of nowhere. I paused this was not the custom of any Kingdom

"Umm, no" Merlin said opening his big mouth. I steped on his feet and he cringed

"We were just passing by and hoped to stay in a inn for the night as you can see its getting dark" I said saying what first came to my mind. The gaurd mumbled something and apologised saying something about how gaurds had to be extra careful these days. We thanked him and walked to the streets seemed empty and so was the inn.

"Talking about stating the ovbouis" Merlin giggled "as you can see its getting dark" he said mimicking my voice

"Are you mocking the Prince of Camelot"

"Umm no becuase right now were even." Merlin said


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen

I looked around, there seem to be the whole of the village here. Not only where there wealthy people but poor and children. This never happened in Camelot.

"Mother it is amazing how your bring everyone togather" I gasped looking around the hall, the long tables were full of food of every colours. Wimen and men of all ages were dancing.

"My Daughter this is how Eleanor is " My mother replied sipping some drink and raising her hand to signal something , a trumpet was blown and the whole of the room was quiet

"The Queen Selena would like the attention of everyone," a man voice said loudly, My mother stood up as many took some seats.

"The dear citizens Of Eleanor that have lived in Eleanor since the beginning of my reign will know that the first 10 years of my reign were hard as I lost my only daughter with an infectious plague." I looked at the room full of people some seemed sad.

"This was only a back up as a wizard was after her, we thought that if we wanted another Ruler from the bloodline of the real Eleanor than we would have to protect our future Ruler by sending her away." My mother raised her glass "and I called this party for all the villagers to celebrate the return of My daughter Gweneviere and the death of the man after her" The whole room bursted with laughter and praises and the music started again. I looked at my mother and she smiled at me

"It is your job to circulate the room now, introduce yourself to everyone" I took a deep breath in and got up my seat, Here goes the beginning of my future.

Arthur

"Where is everyone?" I asked the old man behind the counter

"They were all invited to the castle for a party" the man said with a gruff voice

"WOW!" Merlin gasped "That is good!" I looked at Merlin who stared right back at me. Merlin took charge of paying and the rooms whilst I handled the horses. When I was outside I heard the jolly music come from the castle.

"MERLIN!" I called

"MERLIN!" I called again

"Yes, Arthur" He said moving his head in a mocking way,

"Were going to see this famous party" I whispered

"We havn't got any invatations" Merlin said stupidly

"Stating the ovbouis"I said annoyed

"OHHH!" he said smiling

I shook my head and we walked to the castle. The light and music got stronger as we got closer. People poor and rich stood in the hall, dancing and talking.

"This is so not Camelot!" Merlin whispered. I stepped on his foot. It wasn't Camelot and maybe it was better than Camelot but Its was to different. A lady with shiny brown curls and a blue and gold flowing dress seemed to move around very fast and politley talking to everyone she could. She smiled with the lips I so wanted to kiss.

"Gwen!" I gasped

"Where is she?" Merlin asked his eyes widening. I couldn't open my mouth, there stood Gwen. The beautiful girl of my dreams in the most amazing gown. Merlin finally saw where I was staring,

"Ha" he laughed" I'll leave you to it" he said patting my arm and walking of to the table full of food.

Gwen

I was finally alowed to sit. It was wierd going around and talking to everyone for the first time. Many people commented on how I was so pretty whilst others said that I look like a good leader just like my mother. The Children were the best though. So fun to be around, touching my dress and hair and asking questions. I had to organise something for these children. The maid that I had first seen at my arrival to Eleanor whose name was May, brought me a plate full of lovely food.

"Gwen, you are looking beautiful,as always " A male voice said. I didn't register the voice and didn't look up. Men seemed to be drooling over me. I sighed and spoke back still not looking up.

"You havn't seem me before soo"

"But Gweneviere" My head shot up as I recognised the way my name had been said.

"Arthur" I gasped, sitting up straight. He smiled and I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I said taking his hand and pulling him to the other end of the room where a corridor lead to either chambers or kitchens. I walked up the stairs and he followed. We were now in a narrow corridor so close to eachother I could smell his scent so well.

"Gwenivere" he started, my heart swooning at the sound of his voice "you can't leave and expect no one to notice"

"Oh" was all that came out. We were so close to eachother and I despretly wanted to lean onto him.

"Gwen, what is happening?" he asked his voice low

"I don't know but I suppose I come from here" I answered. Arthur took both of my hands and I looked into his eyes. His head moved forward towards me and I could feel him breathing.

Arthur

Her lavender smell was so we tried to have a moment at Camelot someone would come or something would prevent it. But we were hidden and safe here.

"I'm sorry, Arthur I can't!" I whispered. My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

"Wha.." I started but she started to walk away. I caught her arm, she freezed and spun around. Her beautiful eyes were wet.

"I can't Arthur..."

"Why?" I asked pained

"Becuase I am to rule a kingdom,and I dont belong at Camelot anymore. I need to move away from my past and look towards my future. Arthur if i had been only a servant girl at Camelot maybe would have had a chance but now.." I stared at her and she bent her head down.

"Gwenivere, I love you" I said back. She froze and looked at me

"I'm sorry?" she asked her eyes wide

"I said I love you" I repeated. Her hands were carrassing my face.

" I love you to Arthur" She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. My belly fluttering.

Gwen

His lips were soft against mine and due to the corridor being so narrow my back was against the wall. One hand was on my waist whilst the other was stroking my cheek.

"I need to get back," I whispered. Arthur nodded kissing my forehead. His face was slightly me blush but as soon as the pink appeared on my face, I felt his cool hand on my cheek.

"I love it when you blush" I smiled at that and walked back to the hall.

Arthur

WOW. I TOLD HER I WAS IN LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

IM SORRY THIS TOOK TIME, SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN AND I HAVE LOADS OF HWK. PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT BIT. ALSO IF ANYONE HAS SOME INFORMATION ON WHEN S4 OF MERLIN IS STARTING CAN U MESSAGE ME IT. I CANT FIND ANYTHING ON THE INTERNET.

* * *

><p>Arthur<p>

I watched as Gwen walked away, I waited till for a while so that it didn't look like we had been togather.

"Merlin, im going to the inn,"I said when I arrived to where Merlin was

"Ok see you later" I nodded and walked off, looking back once more to see Gwen smiling at me. The girl that I loved had told me she loved me to.

Gwen

He loved me and I loved him to, wasn't that enough?No it didn't look like it. I had a Kingdom to rule I couldn't leave Eleanor like this for him. I had just came back to Eleanor I couldnt leave that would be selfish. The party was long and I met loads of new people but my mind was actively replaying the kiss Arthur had given me. Yes we had kissed before, but knowing I was safer here had made it ... different.

"Mother, I think" i yawned "Im going to bed"

"Of course dear!" My mother said signalling my maid to come forward.

I undressed and fell asleep dreaming of Arthurs kiss in the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in.

Arthur

"Your in late, isn't it past your bed time" I said as Merlin opened the door quietly and tiptoed to the other bed.

"Haha!" he said

"Gauis wouldn't let you stay up that late"

"Yeah, he wouldnt" Merlin said sarcastically. I turned around to see Merlin already in bed.

"Soooo.." he started " what happened with Gwen?"

"Merlin!" I growled

"Shut up"

"You guessed it!"

"I'm going to sleep"he whispered

"Good idea" I feel asleep a few minutes after dreaming of Gwen features.

Gwen

When I woke up there was a silver tray on the bedside table with a envolope with my name on it. The writing was famaliar and I knew why when I opened it.

_My dear Gweneveire_

_Meet me behind the inn of Eleanor, where my horse will be,_

_Your love Arthur xxxx_

I hugged the letter to my heart. My maid appeared out of nowhere with a dress and flowers.

"You are to attend your first royal order after breakfast." The maid said helping me out of bed, I nodded

"Its fine I can dress my self," I whispered smiling. I ate he quick breakfast which made me think about how much I was missing out on. Taking the dress from the maid which was lavender and silver I carefully examined it. The neckline passed the shoulders and had long loose sleeves in silver, the rest of the dress was lavender with silver linings at the end. The flowers were for my hair and a big one was clipped on my waist to a belt like part. I breathed in and flattened the dress before entering the hall.

"May I present to those who haven't met Guinevere" My mother first said when I entered. I smiled and walked over to the court canditates, smiling and shaking hands. There was a two new canditates I hadn't met. My mother saw my face changed and called out to all the other candidates to leave. The 2 new candidates were boys around the same age. I couldn't help thinking that I recognised one.

"This Is..." my mum started

"Elyan" I whispered, Elyan ran into my arms "Oh I thought you were dead!" I said.

"We all did!" My mother said "But it was George over here who saved him" My mother said raising her hand in praise at George.

"Thank you," I said,

"Your Brother heard that you were back at Eleanor so he decided to come home, and now I'm so happy becuase both my children are where they belong"I saw George smile, his eyes were an emerald green and his hair was darker than brown yet not black. He saw me staring and winked. I blushed and turned away looking at my brother.

Arthur

"Merlin, do I look alright" I asked, looking at the white shirt I was wearing.

"Well!" Merlin said "If we were at Camelot and You were known as a prince I would have to say yes, but becuase were not " he paused walking around me " I have to say I would look better init" Then he burst out laughing. I shook my head

"Merlin you are wierd!". I grabbed my belt and walked to where I would meet Gwen. Breathing in I felt my slef blush at the thought of kissing her.

"Arthur" a voice said as I bumped into a hooded green cloak,

"Gweniviere!" I whispered, the hooded girl nodded and spoke

"Its hard to get out of the Castle" she said taking her hood off and shaking her hair down, " I have great news,". She started, about how she was sent to Camelot becuase of a wizard and magic being banned there. She then went on to how she was being followed by her mothers men for saftey and how she thought she had to rule Eleanor becuase of her brothers death. But it had not been as Elyan(her brother) had a magicain as a companion who had saved Elyan by duplicating a form to look like Elyan and becuase the magic was so strong it fooled the wizard making him believe that he had killed Elyan. I stroked Gweniveres soft face and held her hands. She smiled at me whilst telling me the story.

"Which means I have no duty to this city" she said finishing off. I took her by the waist and spun her around. She giggled and I wished that we would stay in love forever.

Gwen

He was my hero!Arthur kissed me after spinning me and my body felt like it wasnt close enough to him. I had never felt this before and it scared me. I jerked back, surprising Arthur.

"Are we going to fast," he asked softly worried. I shook my head

"I feel like I want you, Is it normal?" I whispered feeling my self blush. Arthur laughed and I felt idiotic but then I realised his laugh was a nice one,

"Gwen if I dont see you I feel empty, I cant stop thinking about you, I love you!" "Thats why you feel that" I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"We have to figure this out, but you must get back to Camelot and act as if nothing. Maybe Merlin can be our messenger" I said. Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin is not a good Idea but our parents need to meet, I will go back To Camelot and as Eleanor isnt far there will be an Answer soon" He took my shoulders and I placed both of my arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead onto mine so that our noses were touching.

"I will return as soon as possible my love" he murmered

"I will miss you and won't stop thinking of you my love" I murmered back tilting my head up so that our lips were touching but not kissing. Arthur said something about my beauty but I couldn't think of anything when were so close yet not doing anything. I kissed his lips gently, and he did the same. Our lips worked togather and my hands tightened around his hair. His hands on my waist moved up to my back and were so warm the next thing I knew they were on my neck and his fingertips he made burned through my skin in a delightful way. It tickled but his kisses deepened making me lose my attention. His lips moved down to my chin and neck, up to my cheast he stopped and I kissed his forhead.

"I must go" I whispered feeling slightly flushed, Arthur stroked my cheek and agreed kissing me once more on my lips. I felt his tongue and wanted to melt into him but remembered we had things to do. I felt him resist the temptation of staying with me but I realised it was to hard for both of us. Knowing we wern't going to see eachtother in ages and that we were to in love to stay separated was to hard for me and for Arthur.

" I have to go" I said in his ear whilst he kissed other cheek

" Before we.." he said starting, I put mu fingers on his lips and kissed his lips one last time.

"I love you" He said to me


	5. Chapter 5

SO NEXT BIT, THANK YOU FOR EVERY ONE WHO COMMENTS, ESPECIALLY LARA SMITH WHO SEEMS TO BE VERY EMOTIONAL ABOUT MY STORY. I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO MESSAGE YOU BACK SO THANKS, THE ROYAL WEDDING HAS GIVEN ME A DAY OFF MEANING MORE WRITING. LOL ANYWAY I HOPE YU ENJOY!:-) I think this ones longer than usual sooo please read all!

* * *

><p>Gwen<p>

I stared at the window as the sun set it seemed like ages since Arthur had kissed me goodbye.

"My lady, eversince you got back you've been at the window is everything all right" my maid Loretta asked worriedly,

"Everythings fine, im just.." I said starting before there was a knock on the door. I stood up straight and my maid quickly ran out the other door,

"Come in" I said, Elyan came in smiling. My brother. The new King of Eleanor.

"Gwen, it has been ages since we had a conversation," he paused taking my hand and we both sat at my table, "Lets see he said grinning, the last time we were togather was when I was 15 and you were 9. I had to leave becuase the wizard had sniffed me out."

"You mean you knew about the wizard"

"Yes Gwen" he said gently "I was 6 years older than you when you were 3, I understood. So I left,"

"I remember Papa said you had left to visit great aunt as she needed help". I said filling in and remembering that moment. He nodded.

"Then there was a plan to kill me and George heard about it, he saved me by preparing a potion that would double me when I drunk it, I had time to run whilst the wizard thought he was Killing me. George than said some magic words, and we were both safe becuase the Wizard was gone." I laughed,

"Should we have some tea before the party" I asked. My brother nodded and we left to the main hall. George appeared out of nowhere in a silk green blouse which made his eyes stand out. He smiled and my body shivered. What was this?LOVE! but no I was in love with Arthur.

"Hello, my lady" he said his voice in a whisper

"We don't need to be so formal your like family" I said laughing, Elyan ran ahead when he saw someone and I was left alone with George. "You are amaxing, I wouldn't be here if i weren't for you" I said gratefully, he laughed.

"It was nothing, Gweniviere" my body shivered when he said my name.

"You are cold!" he exclaimed, i shook my head, blushing. This was absurd how could I feel shy around a man I did not love.

Arthur

As I rode Merlin would not shut up.

"Merlin, please I have a headache" I said as nicely as possible. He nodded and I started thinking about Gwen's story. I had been listining but being so close and mentally intamite with my love had been beautiful. I wished i was still in her arms. She seemed so strong and upright around over people but with me she let her guard down and was beautifully shy. If only I was with her now. There had been magic and to protect Gwen magic had been used. Maybe Magic wasn't so bad if it had saved someone I loved. Maybe my father was wrong to hate magic as a whole. When it depended on the user of Magic.

"Camelot!" Merlin exclaimed loudly, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up.

"Oh right" I whispered, "Home sweet Home" I said so Merlin could hear. Merlin laughed

"Home is where Gwen is" he said

"Merlin, I will sack you if you talk about me and Gwen once more" Merlin bursted out laughing and gollaped away, towards the tower where Gauis lived.

A servant boy came up to take my horse and I gave him a coin.

"Thank you my lord"

A walked up the stairs and towards the hall, I had to say that The Castle at Camelot was not as Fance as Eleanor castle. As I smiled at that thought. I was interuppted by two guards who started taking me by both arms and dragging me.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME, I HAVNT DONE ANYTHING! I AM A PRINCE PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted but the guards had been trained not to flinch at shouting or struggling. I would know, I decided to stop moving and walked properly.

"Kings orders" one said blandly

The doors to the hall were opened and my father stood there his face masked with anger. No one was there and when the doors were closed only the two Pendragons were in the room,

"Now, Arthur where did you?" My father asked trying to keep calm,

"I told you father there was a magical creature that I had to fight" I said looking into his eyes,

"Your a bad liar Arhur" he said raising his voice and walking up to me, I stepped back " Gauis and I were having a casual conversation and I brought up the magical creature," he opened his eyes wider in sarcastic surprise "and he knew nothing of it".I breathed in trying to find a correct answer, might as well tell him the truth.

"I went to The Kingdom of Eleanor,"

"WHY?" He asked so loudly I thought I saw the chair move slightly.

"Father, I met someone to marry" I blurted out,Uther looked at me with scary eyes I was glad I hadnt inherited.

"CARRY ON" he said loudly, I hesitated on wether I should tell him the story but decided on a story of how I wanted to research on other towns to maake me a better father seemed amused, but when I got to the part on how I met the girl I intend to marry. His face softened and I saw the fatherly face,

"Well, then I have to meet the family and the lucky girl" he said tapping me on the shoulder and walking out of the room grinning. My love we are closer to being forever togather.

Gwen

George was annoying me yet I couldnt seem to get rid of him. I started walking faster towards the hall to get to a place with more people faster. When I entered my mother and brother were laughing about a joke and I realised the hall was being decorated for Elyan party. We spoke mostly about how the town was but whenever I looked towards George he seemed to be looking at me in a way I would love for Arthur to.

There was a knock on the door and a messenger came in, he had a letter on a silver plate and walked towards my mum. My mother took the letter and told the man to wait outside.

"Its a letted from King Uther" My mother gasped, I felt my face flush and Georges gorgous green eyes peirce my skin.

"He is inviting us for dinner and... boys can you leave is a minute" Selena said her eyes serious. Elyan sighed and pulled George in ajokey way. When they had gone and the doors were closed,

"You are thinking of marrying Prince Arthur" she whispered harshly, My eyes widned and my heartbeat accelarated.

"I wasn't thinking that exacly but.."

"Arthur is thinking of Marrying you"

"he is!" I squealed smiling than realising I was talking to my mother, "Whats wrong"

"This is all to fast how do you know hes not after some status and not love, I know my daughter you belive in love"

"It isn't really, he first kissed me 2 years ago when I was a maid." I whispered walkign over to my mum. My mother smiled sadly.

"I thought I would some child streak in you but you are the lady daughter I always wished for, I suppose you want me to accept straight away"I nodded smiling childishly, my mother smiled back and strocked my cheek.

"I will accept"

Arthur

They had accepted and Gweneviere was coming today. Merlin had seen my agitation and couldnt stop mocking me,

"Merlin get lost and shut up" I had ended up saying,

"Ok" he said putting his hand up in defeat and laughing. Morgana saw my nervousness and seemed to want to help. When she found out her maidsevant was the lady I wanted to marry well, what would happen.

Gwen

The maids plaited my hair into a deliicate bun, with gold and sliver roses that had flappy petals. My dress that had been chosed, was peach with gold stitchings at the sleeves and and end due to it being so plain the designer had added a pink corset that opened at the front with ribbon. It was a beautiful dress, and I hoped it beat Morganas. We travelled in a carraige, the same one I came in and my mother seemed very calm. I couldnt stop blushing when I thought of Arthur.

The journey was surprisingly short and I felt my belly churn as I saw Morgana in her white sequined dress that I used to help her put on, I put my hoody on and so sis my mother as it was my plan to give Camelot a surprise. We got out of the carraige and realised the other carraige with Elyan and George hand't arrived. I looked around but Moragana walked up to Selena and smiled,

"Welcome to Camelot," My mother took of her hood and I could see Moragana suprised at her beauty, Knowing Morgana for so long I knwe there was something different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. Morgana walked up to me, you must be the famous girl were all waiting for, I nodded trying to breath. My Mother came to the rescue,

"My son and his friend will be arriving shortly" she said cheerfully

"Of course we will get Arthur to welcome them, but we should go inside" We followed The lady and I felt home yet not at home. It was wierd,

"This sevant can take your cloaks" I breathed in a slipped it off,

"Gweniviere!" Moragan gasped half whisperent and choking my name out," My dear Gwen, why didn't you tell us"

"It was such short notice,my..." I said forgetting I was a lady as well, Morgana stepped forward and put her arms around me, hugging me so tightly,

"Its alright, no maid will ever replace you, you were one of a kind, but you will enjoy life,now tell me how this was meant to be"she said taking us to a room with sofas and chairs and some drinks. My mother told the story. And I saw Morgana listen with wide intrest, after a while the bell rung and I made my way to the hall blushing at all the people I knew.

The massive wooden doors opened. And at the table stood my knight in shining armour.

"Welcome!" Uther said, I was suprised to see that he hadnt recognised me, servants pulled out our seats and we sat.I saw George look at me but was detirmined to look at Arthur, the coversations were intresting and I took part,

"I heard you banned magic here" my mother started, I saw uther face darken

"Yes, you havent though"

"No i dont belive in bad magic, I believe in bad people"

Arthur

She was beautiful, gorgues, AMAZING, lovely, gracious and MINE. The converstaion took for a spin in the middle of the meal, whilst I was cutting the lam chop and staring at Gwen, Selena said something about magic that my father was unhappy about. The meal continued with polite discussions and I stared at my love non stop but so did George the friend which had saved Gwen and Elyan lives.

* * *

><p>IM SORRY I AM SOOO TRIED I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY SOOON I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the people who commented, Also I just want to say that the Morgana in my story is not sooo bad. I ccan't be bothered to make her evil as there is already another character(ahem George) who is going to cause problems. Also im finding that loads of people are telling me what to do its very nice but I already have ideas. THANK YOU

* * *

><p>Gwen<p>

"May I be excused" Morgana said, after the creme brulee had been served and the two head royalist were in a deep conversation or shall I say debate on magic.

"Yes, Moragana Go ahead and take Guinevereto her room" Uther said, it was so funny and wierd how Uther could not recognise a servant he had once sent to prison.

"Thank you, for this amazing dinner" I said remembering my mother ettiquets lecture, I felt Arthur eyes burn through my thin dress, but the eyes that annoyed me the most were the eyes of George hes green goldish eyes they seemed to stalk me. I got up and followed Morgana Out to the hall way. I hadn't realised that Arhur was following me,

"Morgana, If it is alright you can go ahead and I escort our guest" Arthur voice said, I saw Morgana freeze but smile,

"Of course!" she said smiling cheekily. I waited for Morgana to turn the next turn and turned back to face my prince who had wrapped his warm arms around my waist. He guided me to a gap between the walls were we both fit smugly. I put one hand on his chest and the other around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"My god... you get more beautiful everyday"he murmured in my ear in between kisses, I giggled and moved my face so that me eyes were looking his. His eyes were smiling at me, I breathed in his forset scent and buried my face into his neck,

"You are li..." I started but was interrupeted by Arthur soft lips. His arms had left my waist and were caging me against the wall, in a comfortable way. I leaned my head slightly and he kissed my lips and cheek moving slowly to my coller which was bare. I breathed heavily and I felt his breath on my bare skin, it tingled making my body shiver.

"Arthur!" I started, "We are slightly visible to the people walking by" I stated moving my head to show him that people walking by would see us.

"AH!" He answered taking my heands and kissing them, I smiled and leaned forward so that my forehead was leaning against his and that we were staring into eachothers eyes.

"Well,well, well look what we have here,two loverbirds who seem to be madly in love," George said staring right at me then moving his hard gaze to Arthur whose face was red with fury and embarrasment. I felt his body tense against mine and realised that we were so close to eachother, probably to close for Georges liking. I stepped forward out of the gap and breathed in,

"George, I think you should leave" I started trying no to make eye contact

"Before, I make you wish you had never been born" Arthur growled from behind me, I closed my eyes shut counting to three and hoping I would hear footsteps walk away. There was no footsteps just a tense akward silence, I opened my eyes to see George searching my face.

"I think you heard us"Arthur said loudly walking forward and putting his hand on the handle of his sword. I placed my hand over his,

"Don't!" I whispered pleadingly,

"You don't get it, Prince Charming, I saved Eleanor FUTURE which means I have more right over you" George said raising his voice on future and looking at Arthur like he was dirt. He put his head high and walked off.

Arthur

What was with this guy? Now, I definetly knew he Liked Gwen. I also knew that he would see her more often than me but that she Loved me not him.I had taken Gwen to her room, but it hadn't felt so lovely as before. She was quiet with a look on her face that annoyed me. I kissed her good night and walked to my room where Merlin had already gone. I put on my night clothes and took the lights off. Getting into bed I tried to think straight and be worried but Gwens face mad me feel relaxed.

Morgana

I couldn't hate Gwen, we had been friends for ages. Before she had become my maid I remember her being my friend. We had been through too much for me to even think of revenge. She lookes so happy and radiant, I wasn't going to ruin a life she deserved. Gwen had saved my life in inderict ways,but she had making me in debt with her. I was not going to harm her. And because she was a lady I could be a closer friend than ever.

Gwen

The room which had been assigned to me was a room I had come in weekly to clean the dust, I laughed slightly as I realised the last time it had been cleaned was by me. I jumped on the bed which bounced me up and down and lay down in all my clothes, slipping off my dress and putting my night gown on I tucked myslef into bed thinking about what I was going to tell my mother tommorow.

When I woke up, I saw that The curtains had been opened. I got up stretching, there was a note on my bed. Picking it up I looked at my name on the front. Arthur I thought,

_Gwen_

_Meet me in my chambers we have much to speak about_

George

I was wroong it wasn't Arthur. I stopped breathing and looked around the room and saw the fireplace. Ripping the paper, I sprinkled them on the firewood so that once the fire started they would burn. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, untieing my hair which now fell into lose curls,

"My lady, I will help you" I was startled by the sweet voice behind me

"Oh no I said I can manage" I whispered smiling "You go and have free time, I could remember the times I wasnt free.

"Thank you" she said skipping out of the room. I changed into a plain purple dress with a seethroug silver overdress, that looked elegant yet not extravegant. There was a knock on my door, as I tied my hair in a ribbon.

"Come in!" I said picking up a book that was on the table, a leg with a boot first apeared from behind the door. Arthur!

"Hello, my lady slept well" George said grinning. I recoiled

"Yes,very much" I said getting up to leave my room, being in the same room as him was disgusting to me. His hands grabbed my arms,

"Let go!" I exclaimed

"Not untill you explain to me why I do not take your fancy?" he said breathing right on my face, he was drunk I could smell it in his breath his eyes staring right into mines. His hands were hard around my arms, If I could shout loud enough maybe someone could hear me,

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed twisting my way out of his grip, I ran to my bed and went behind it

"You want to play hide and seek, very well," he said smiling and walking towards me, he was moving in such a hyponotising way. I felt light headed but tried to shout again,

"Unhand me!" I said loudly, my voice sounding like a squeak, his firm arms were around my waist and his mouth tried for mine. I spat.

"You stupid fool spitting on me instead of KISSING ME" he saaid

Arthur,

I wanted to give these flowers to Gwen and tell her that whatever happened we would be fine, I walked to her room, and saw the door slightly ajar. I heard Movement and George voice,

"You stupid fool spitting on me instead of KISSING ME" he saaid his voice hard with anger, I kicked the door and saw Gwen on the floor in his arms, the colour in her face had drained and she was lieing in his arms struggling to get free. George looked up his eyes fully gold and dilected like a cat.

"OF COURSE PRINCE CHARMING HAS TO COME!" I saw Gwen look up into my eyes smiling slightly and moving out of Georges arms, but George just pulled her back towards him.

"Let her go!" I said pulling my sword,

"You fool I have magic!" He cursed dropping Gwen and walking towards me, "Because you chose to cross me I will fight you but even if you don't die the person you love the most will." Gwen was on the floor limp, her body looked so fragile, I didn't want to fight. But had to get rid of this monster.

I had a plan. George made a sword appear out of nowhere. He wasnt goind to need that I thought.

"Gwen" I cried diving to her side, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be bothered by something, I looked up to see George grinning, he was standing right where I wanted him to be. I lifted my sword plunging it into his leg, and he collapsed dying slowly.

"HELP!, HELP " I screamed realising that George knew this all along, even though he was dead and gone. I would lose the reason I lived for, he had done it on porpuse so that I might lose Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7

I really hated my ending of the last chapter, but you guys didn't complain. Anyway!As usual please please comment and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur<p>

A gaurd and 2 maids ran in.

"Fetch Gaius" I said holding Gwen in my arms so that she felt more comfortable. The maids stood there shocked "NOW!" I shouted. I looked down at Gwen saw that her honey coloured skin was completely drained out to a plale grey. I lifted her up on to her bed and another maid came in with a bowl of cold water she started to wet the cloth,

"No!" I protested taking the wet cloth from her, "get her mother!" I said fighting back tears.

"What happened?" Merlin said walking in with Gaius who was already opening his bag. I told the story and looked to see gaurds move Georges body.

"Burn it!" Merlin said

"What, its already dead!" I remarked rudley taking Gwen hand,

"Yes, but its magic" Gaius murmered looking at some herbs and putting it on Gwens face. Merlin ran out to tell the guards the same time Selena rushed in,

"What happened!"she cried sliding to the other side of her bed and putting her hand on her daughter cheek. I explained slightly as Gaius filled in,

"OH!" She choked out crying, "Someone told me to beware,"

"What do you mean beware" I said angryly,

"A man told me that the wizard even though dead still had one more person after my children!" She cryed her eyes were so famaliar to Gwen, that I longed to see her eyes.

"You mean it was just a plan" I said lifting my eyebrows and fighting back a cry

"From what I understand, the wizard was Furhan the great,"

"You know him" she gasped

"There was a prophecy saying that the two greatest leaders of one kingdom will be haunted by a Wizard" Gaius said, he frowned

"What is it!" I asked getting up quickly and jolting the bed,

"She is asleep with magic!" He explained "We can easily use magic to wake her up" he paused and continued "but she will suffer more pain that is worste than you can imagine"

"Theres no hope?" I whispered bowing my head

"There is!" Merlin said walking in with a book "It says here that this kind of spell can be broken without giving the person harm after if they are given medicine called... luangiste"

"LUANGISTE!" Selena gasped at the same time Gaius muttered it, "Its a remedy of old magic! very hard to make and needs to be the exact colour"

Selena breathed in shaky breaths "We have some at my castle" she whispered

"You do! Then I must fetch it" I said straight away,

"But it is kept by the griffen!" she said looking at me with her wet eyes "ONLY a few people have passeed him, and the last person we knew was exucuted by your father" she whipsered the last word. I nodded,

"How do we know who can pass the Griffen?" I asked looking for options, I looked at Gwen who was now under the covers her hair had been layed up on the pillow and she looked sick,

"The people who can pass the dragons are people who are born with magic" Selena said, that explained why my father had killed him. I saw Gaius look at Merlin who sighed.

"We could go to Eleanor and see if anyone knows magic" Merlin muttered, I shot him a dirty look.

"Yes!" Selena said "I will leave straight away and send someone ahead of me to post the announcement" she said getting up and wiping her eyes with her sleeve just then Elyan walked in,

"What happened!" he shouted and marched in the gaurds restrained him, I saw Selena swallow and lead her son out, they were to talk. I paced around the room feeling so helpless, just when Merlin ran in panting

"My mother is really sick I have to go and see her!" he said holding a letter up, I read it. How could two people I know be so sick, "Please Arthur she is the Only family I have!" he pleaded

"GO!" I said wanting him to stay as Merlin and I had been through alot and he knew me better. I watched him go and turned back to Gaius who went to say bye to Merlin, I walked over to the side of Gwens bed taking her soft hand in both of mine and placing it near my heart,

"You can't die, you havn't had a chance to be my Queen and I havn't seen your smile and laughter enough You can't die becuase I will not be the man you wanted to me, YOU MUST NOT DIE!" I whispered aggresivly, I felt the first tear fall down and heard footsteps. I quickly wiped my tear and looked up

"I can't believe that two people can be so sick!" Gaius said

Merlin

I had to make something up. Gwen couldn't die and I was born with magic, if Gwen died so would Camelot. I kicked my horse and felt the breeze on my face as I charged for Eleanor. A normal horse journey would have taken about a few hours but becuase of the potion Gaius had given the horse I would be there faster.

When I arrived at Eleanor, it was Ovbouis the queen and her son hadn't. But the news had! people ran around some worried whilst others the news that someone important needed a magician helped had arrived at Eleanor and That people living here were sure trying to helo, I put my horse at a stable and tipped the boy there telling him to look after my horse, I looked at the castle. Scanning it and remembering the a spell in my mind to find a secret entrance. Bingo! I thought as I visulised a map of The Castle Of Eleanor. Tip toeing through the back was hard as the door was bolted, it took me 3 times to open the lock without anyone seeing. Servants walked by and looked at me them I thought I had to help Gwen. The door opened. Once inside it was easy people thought I was a new servant. The underground area was slightly the same as were the dragon used to be kept at Camelot.

I closed my eyes, and saw where I was in the castle. The corridors were slick areas that were carefully partitioned. I heard the bell of the Queens arrival rung and all the servants ran to the main hall. I waited behind a curtain and once the place was clear ran to a door which lead to an empty room which had another door.

Gwen

I felt the warm hands of someone famaliar holding me, my mind was heavy and I tried hard to open my eyes but couldn't I felt like I was drowning and couldnt even scream. Weights had been added to me and I was falling deep dying a slowly death, It was all in the mind but it made it so much worste. I felt the warm reassuring hands on my cheek and I felt my self rise to the surface of the water I was drowning but the feeling sunk away Leaving me back were I was before. In hell.

Arthur

She looked distressed. My father had come in and complained about how magic was bad. He had told Gaius to do his best and stormed out horrified by Magic. I had just stared at him and wondered how a man could be so cold hearted sometimes. Gwen seemed to move slightlly, the fidgement wasn't good it was like she was struggling. Her hand was limp in mine but as Gaius feed her something and smiled

"This will let her move slightly for a few mintues before she sleeps again," I frowned

"Its magic her illness is all in the mind making it worste for her but the thing I gave her can only be given once a day as it is to strong" Gwen opened her eyes,

"Arthur" she croaked,

"Yes, my love!" I said forgetting Gaius and the servants

"Lie with me" she whispered, I blinked and felt my face blush. I swallowed.

"I feel safe with you" she said her eyes closing again her lips seemed to drop close and her body heaved down "Please" it hardly came as a sound but was soo fragile I had to I nodded, and Gaius understood

"My lord I think you should do as she asked" He said his face seemed to look slightly out of place. The servants left quickly and Gaius got up from the seat

"Umm,if you want to be left alone you should wet her forehead sometimes" he said pointing to the bowl of water. I nodded

"Thank you Gaius!" I said gratefully as Gaius walked out closing the door behind him. I took of my belt and jacket. I sat on the bed and slipped of my boots, carefully laying on the bed, I snuggled my head into Gwen neck and breathed her fresh cocunut and lavender smell. I closed my eyes and a tear dropped out,

"Please my love dont leave me, I couldn't bear it" I cryed lightly taking her hand and kissing it.

Gwen

Thats it Now I can sleep.

Merlin

"Hello" I called after I had walked down so many stairs and arrived to an empty area were at the other end was a pair of stairs. No answer, I shrugged and started walking across, wow anyone got have got pass this I thought as I got closer to the stairs I realised at the top there were a whole load of shiny and important stuff there. SWOOOOOSH. A massive animal stooped towards me, It plunged forward knoking me down. Ok so not that easy.

"Emrys I have been expecting you, you are here for the LUANGISTE, to save your friend Gwen!" it said. The animal was sitting its eagle wings folded delicatley back and its lion body nice and comfortable on the stone floor. Its eagle head looked at me,

"You don't think its that easy? do you?" It asked slyly "Yes, you may be powerful but I may be not in the mood to let someone go past me!"

"Please, She needs it! IF SHE DOESN'T ARTHUR WILL BE IN MISERY HIS WHOLE LIFE MEANING CAMELOT WILL FALL" I shouted across

"I know that!" he said back moving slightly to the left so that his big body didn't block the way that much.

"OK! Emrys tell me this" it paused "and then I'll let you pass,Why is the Old religion dead or shall I say gone"

I paused. I breathed in. Looking into the eyes of the eagle. It seemed to smile back at me and all I could do was fight back a grin

"It hasn't died out!" I shouted back remembering Gaius words "The Old religion started the world, it will never die out" The griffin seemed taken aback

"I am griffin of my word you may pass, it is the clear flask" The griffen smiled modestly as I ran up the stairs to get the flask.

"You're not so bad," I said pocketing the flask and running out. I ran backwards to look at the griffin "If another wizard comes tell them the medicine has already been taken by an unknown person" The griffen nodded and flew back up

"THANK YOU"


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter took ages becuase One I have school again,and two I was stuck. I dont noe if its worth commenting about but I love it when u guys comment becuase I know that I have readers who want YOU TO ALL THE READERS AND i hope you enjoy! BTW

* * *

><p>Merlin<p>

"VITES" I said placing my hand on the horse, The horse accelarated and I felt the skin on my face pull back with the force of the wind. I watched as the trees and scenery wizzed by, 'what I did for people' I thought as my head felt heavy on my shoulders.

Arthur

I woke up with Merlin face infront of mine, his eyes were full of delight and he has his silly smiley face on,

"Gaius made an antidote"Merlin said pointing to Gaius who was holding a vial with silver metal designs, I turned slightly and felt my face go red. Super red,

"Hows you mother?"

"It turns out The thing Gaius made was th perfect remedy" Merlin said all excited

"Wow, your blushing Arthur" I frowned at Merlin and sat up in the bed next to Gwen. Her face was still pale as ever and she seemed to squirm in her sleep.I didn't want to move from her side but Merlin would not stop making fun of me with his face. I stayed put and offered to make her drink the medicine,

I breathed in and took hold of the little vial scared that my big hand would drop it.

"Gaius, you said the only medicine that only Languiste would work," I said looking at him,

"I know but I was reading and"

"he found a remedy that will cure Gwen isn't that all that matters" Merlin said interuppting Gaius who looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, I suppose" I said shrugging and looking tiredly at the vial which I delicately pured into Gwens thin mouth. We waited as she swallowed the clear liquid,

Gwen

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw were the glimmiring eyes of someone I loved. I breathed in, and forgot to breath out,

"Breath out Gwen" An old but caring voice said, my eyes were open yet they wern't seeing. I breathed out and sat up, a sharp pain surged through my body and I felt light wieght. A warm hand was on my back and I felt better, I turned to see

"Arthur" I whispered, "What happened?" I asked my voice squeaky

"AH! I thought this would happen she can't remember who did this to her" Gaius said looking at Merlin in a strange way, Merlin got up

"Ok,Arthur I suppose you want me to tell Selena," He said

"My Mother? Where is she" I asked placing my hand on my head,

"Your mother will be back" Gaius said and walking out of the room, I turned my face to Arthur who was looking at my face like a scientist would look at a new virus.

"What is it?" I asked meekly touching my face,Arthur placed his had over mine and I smiled my head feeling stroked my face,

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked, Arthur nodded and told me about George flash images came to my mid and I leaned my head on Arthurs chest, he carresed my head and I breathed in his scent.

"Did you miss me," I asked looking into his eyes

"I yearned for you my love" He said kissing my lips inbetween the words, my heart accelarated as I felt his soft lips connect with me. I kissed him back leaning onto him, my chest pressed against his as he leaned on to the bed. I stopped kissing him and widened my eyes as I stared right into his eyes. He was lying on the bed with me on top of him. I shook my head and got of him.

"Its alright!" He muttered in my ear, I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you" I whispered leaning my head on his chest as I felt light headed

"I love you more"he said kissing the top of my head, I got up to wash my face as I felt clummy but my legs felt slightly dizzy and as I staring at the floor I saw zig zags. My legs felt weak and I fell to the ground, Arthur was next to my side in a second, he put his arms around my back and legs lifting me up.

"Oh, I can walk!" I protested feeling like a baby,

"Yes and that tumble proved just that!" He whispered smiling, I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek as he put me down. I made myself comfortable on the bed,

"Thank you" I said after he had put his belt on and boots,

"For what My love"

"For sleeping next to me when I was..." I paused looking for the word I opene my mouth to continue but he got up from the seat he was sitting in,

"If I had to stay next to you for a whole year so that you would get better, I would my love" he said kissing my forehead, his lips lingered on my forehead but my rumbling tummy ruined the laughed calling for the maid who was outside. He told her to bring me the finest food of Camelot and she looked at me curiously, I smiled shyly and realised why she had. Arthur was on my bed. At least I was underneath the covers I thought. There was bound to be talk.

Arthur

I stayed with Gwen whilst she ate and we spoke but she fell asleep and Gaius said it was normal, he checked on her nodding and murmuring praise abour, Merlin I think. I stayed on the seat by the bed watching her peaceful features as she slept but I was called by Sir Leon to see my father,

"This is why I do not like magic" Were my fathers first words as I walked in the court,

"She is cured," I said trying

"Yes, she may be cured but Magic hasn't been banished in her kingdom that is why I do not think it is sutiable for this match to be mad" Uther said pausing and holding his chair, I finally was able to realise what my father said,

"Your joking father,"

"Does it look like I'm joking" He said holding a finger to his stern face, I swallowed. and marched forward.

"You said I had to be married to show Camelot I was ready to be there King" I started

"Yes, I may have said that but I and you do not want to show Camelot we believe in magic" He inturrupted,

"Father, anyhow she is going to be my wife, I will not stop that, she can connect to the people of Camelot as she was once them," I shouted back feeling fury burn inside me

"What do you mean" He asked taking his seat as if it was story telling time, I looked at him disgusted and walked to the door,

"Tell me Arthur" His voice was so commanding I looked back at him and In a bitter voice told himabout Why Gwen was sent to Camelot when I finished I studied my father face hoping with this true story he would change his mind.

"Even more reason for me to hate magic" He said, I didn't care about magic this instance just about his thoughts on Gwen.

"I'll think about it!" He said, I stared at my father

"Sorry"

"I'll think about it!" He said again

"Father, can you reapeat that"

"Arthur are you deaf" He asked. I shook my head turning around, this is wierd. I checked on Gwen who was still asleep, I walked to my room to get chaanged, Merlin was there polishing my shoes.

"Oh there you are," He said passing me a pair of clean boots. I raised my eyebrows at him "I told Selena and she is coming soon"

"How do you travel so fast!" I asked from behind the folds ad I took of my top and but the blue shirt on,

"Oh ummm " he paused taking his time "Gaius gave me this medicine for the horse,but you can't give the horse too much its umm bad for it" he said smiling a cheesy grin.

"Gaius is amazing" I said coming out feeling fresh,

"More than amazing" Merlin replied getting up and putting the boots in the cupboard. I nodded my head

"He deserves a reward!" I exclaimed in my Prince Arthur voice, Merlin looked up

"There isn't much he wants but as I am under his guardianship maybe you can give me the reward" Merlin said smiling with his eyes. I looked at him

"Ok you reward is to clean the horse stables" Merlin sighed

"I never ask for anyth-" He paused as the door opened, Morgana walked in dressed the way she does when she is going to fight.

"Umm Morgana!" I started

"What is happening?" "WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME!" She screamed fustrated, marching up to me

"Where have you been?" Merlin asked, she turned to face him,

"Where have you been? Don't you know I teach girls how to fight!" She exclaimed turning back to me.

"You mean Gwen!" I asked

"DUH!" She said

"Merlin!" I said "Explain to the lady" I ran out before he could object. I heard him sigh and him say George name

"Oh and I thought he was cute" she said


	9. Chapter 9

IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER TO UPLOAD BUT HOPEFULLY IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!ENJOY PLZ COMMENT

* * *

><p>Gwen,<p>

I hissed in fustration. How could I had accepted this? The doors were locked and the window was to high up. I paced around angrily remembering what Arthur and Gaius had said to me,

"We don't know if all the magic in this kingdom is gone and becuase of Eleanor being a free magical kingdom my father and your mother have come to a decision that your staying here" Arthur said staring into my eyes

"Also, I don't know if your condition is completly back to normal,"Gaius said feeling slightly out of place, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows,

"So, both of you are saying that I'm staying here" I said

"Yes!" Gaius said "I'll leave Arthur to tell you the bad part" The court physician whispered running out of my room,

"What does he mean?" I asked staring at Arthur, he moved forward

"Well, how to put this" he started kissing my forehead "for your saftey" he stopped thinking for the right words "you are under room arrest" he bit his lip looking at me through one eye, I coughed

"I'm, what"

"You are not alowed to leave this room till the kingdom is safe" Arthur took my hand, but I pulled them away.

"That's insane, I just got my freedom" I said thinking of how I didn't have to wake up for work

"C'mon Gwen I don't want to lose you and neither does Camelot you need to be safe" he said sighing and trying to take my hand. I looked at him and felt his shining eyes change my mind. I regreted that now even though the kiss had been long and delightful I still wanted... The door open and Morgana walked in smiling.

"This must be horrible" she said putting down the basket she was holding on the massive table next to the peices of papers and pens.

"You think" I said looking at Morgana questiongly she had been shocked to hear I had been unconcious by magic. It had shocked me that she cared so much. Morgana smiled and walked up to me,

"In the basket there is a rope" She whispered looking at the door, I laughed

"I can't go down a rope" I sqeaqed, Morgana laughed

"Well, enjoy your week" she said putting her hands up

"A week" I gasped

"Thats what I heard your mother say" She said walking towards the door,

"Ok!" "Fine!" I said louder "Whats the plan!"

Arthur

I walked from my bed to the door. Then from the door to the window. I couldn't just ask the question like that especially now that she was locked up in a room she didn't want to be in. I closed my eyes clenching my fists. I pictures Her brown eyes were in my head as she stared at the door when I was talking to her.

"Arthur!" Merlin called fustrated, I spun around to look at him his eyes wide open and his lips pursed he held the velvet box.

"Yes, Merlin YOU ARE THE BEST thank you!" I shouted at Merlin who smiled idiotically "I'll take that back!"

"Why?" Merlin asked vexed

"Becuase I hate when you smile like that, you look to all knowing" I said turning back on him and putting my sword on my belt.

"All knowing!" He scoffed and paused "You never know, you know" he said leaving the room. I looked to the door Merlin had left. Really! He thought he was clever!

Gwen

Morgana had left after telling me the plan and talking to me about some of her ideas.I had never realised how much Morgana didn't tell me as a maid. I breathed in and walked around feeling knocked on The door three times. Dinner! It was my que.

"Come in" I said walking over to the door and taking the tray from the little maid who brought me all my food. I smiled at her giving her some of my fruit as she looked at it in a way of delight. She smiled taking it, she probably would not have had lunch I thought. I ate the omelette and salaad fast. Dressing into the trousers and tunic Morgana had brought me.

"Strap this belt around you, you can hid so many weapons in here and no one will know" she had said. I put on the brown bulky belt adjusting it so that it looke nice with my beige tunic and knee length boots. I breathed in tying my hair in a pony tail and slinging my packed bag over both of my shoulders. Morgana had already tied the rope securely so all I had to do was bring it down. I did as the Lady had explained and breathed in a shaky breath praying that it would be fine. I put my legs over the window and wrapped them around the bulky rope sliding down slightly so that my arms were around the rope. I looked at my bed where I had put cushoins and clothes so it looked like I was sleeping under the covers. I smiled at my idea it would give me more time and it wasn't like I wasn't coming back. Ovboiusly, me and Arthur had made it official but I couldn't stay locked up.

I slid down slowly as the friction between my hands and the rope was dangerous and hurt easily.I reached the ground and dusted my trousers. Guards were walking around the court, I could see them but they couldn't see me...yet. I was in the dark to them. I tiptoed liking the boots I wore as they were quiet. I ran fast towards the blue light that had been put there for travellers and peasents. No on saw me as my clothes were to dark, as I got closer to the light I tried to be careful as I was more visible now

Arthur

I breathed in before knocking. The light was still on meaning she was still awake but there was no answer, she was probably angry at Camelot and was ignoring everyone. I opened the door with the key I had been given and looked at the guard who had fallen asleep. I understood why, I stepped into the room and saw her half eaten plate. She was lying in bed with her covers over her head. Gaius had said becuase the magic had targeted her head her normal routines would be completely messed up. I walked up to the bed lifting a knee and placing my hand on near her head, the covers were right over Gwens head. Making it hard to breath, I lifted the covers slightly and saw a purple material. I gasped! as I pulled all the duvet off.

"SOUND THE ALARM BELL!" I screamed dropping the little velvet lilac box I was holding.

Gwen

Just when I reached where the horse had been tied, I heard a distant bell ring. I had to hurry, quickly putting my leg through the buckle I kicked the horse into the opposite direction of Camelot. All I had to do was go towards the cottage I had seen on my way to Eleanor. The cold air hit my face like a smack and I felt weak, i held on to the horse reign but hands were sweaty even though I was cold. I felt my eyelids fall and the whole world stop

Arthur

I ran towards my chambers and saw Merlin run out of them,

"Why is the warning bell sounding?" he asked worried,

"Gwens run away" I yelled running towards the court, Merlin followed

"Oh no!" he said very serious

"What do you mean?" I asked reconising Merlin's tone and turning to face him.

"Gaius said that Gwens brain still has traces of magic which is bad for a human" He stopped "becuase the magic is to strong for her brain and hasnt left her body yet it will mix with outside air and cause her body to make chemical that will make her ...sleep" I raised an eyebrow at Merlin

"Sleep"I said bored

"Yes but she will fall asleep anywhere like she could be walking and then just collapse" Merlin said his face worried

"How do you know all this?" I asked tapping my foot

"Gaius was telling me about how this magic works" Merlin said quickly. I nodded and walked to the big doors of the court, a soldier ran up to me

"Sire, we found out that a horse is missing probably taken by the lady" he said his voice rough and serious. I thanked him and saw Merlin bit his lip

"She might have fallen of her horse,making it easier for us to look for her" he whispered

"Merlin, sometimes you are ..." I stopped looking for the correct words "very helpful" I said looking at him in a proud way, Merlin smiled and I felt the urge to say something... Merlin knew

"Shall we go?" he asked quickly running towards the stables. I ran up to him and saw him free my horse,

"Ok, from her window which way would be easier?" I asked remembering the rope,

"The forest!" Merlin exclaimed "She only had to do the lenght of the courtyard and she was free, going through the village would have been to risky". I nodded

"Lets go!"

We rode our horses slowly because we were holding torches to see the dark, there was nothing in the court and we entered the forest. My love why did you have to run, I thought you loved me.

"There!" Merlin shouted waking me up from my thoughts, "A horse"

"A loyal one as well!" I saw a female body on the floor cuddled up, her curly ringlets were all other her face. And my hear skipped a beat when I saw some blood on her lips.

"She must have fallen pretty hard" Merlin said reading my mind and examining Gwen,

Gwen

I opened my eyes and saw Arthur back. He was hunched. I didn't feel pain anywhere and got up normally. Dammit! I thought , Arthur turned around his eyes like two lasers aiming to my heart

"What were you thinking!" he whispered angrily the minute he saw me awake, I put my hand on my forehead.

"I didn't want to be locked up!" I protested taking the duvet off and realising I was in a 3/4 white lace nightgown showing my tanned legs. I pulled the duvet over my legs again feeling a blush rise to my face as I realised Arthur had seen. He stared right were my feet were, thinking.

"Ok, I'm not going to argue with you but your condition is unstable" He said cringing at the thought and getting on both of his knees so that our eyes met.

"Arthur, I'm sorry you wern't was coming to see me and I wanted to go and think, I dont know what came over me!" I said looking at his blue eyes.I realised my heart was melting when he took my hands and kissed them. His tender lips sent frissions all over my body and my heart skipped a beat

"I'm sorry my love"he said looking up at my eyes and kissing me full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got up on my knees so that I was higher than him. Our lips kissed and I felt his hand on my back, I grabbed a handful of his hair and he kissed my top lips whilst carrassing my heart was skipping so many beats and our kisses were getting deeper and messyier. My nightgown seemed to be twisted and Arthurs top was fliped up. A knock came from the door and I panicked jumping under the covers so it looked like I was still asleep. I could still feel my heart racing and hear Arthurs breathing. After a while I heard the door open, and a person say something about how Uther wanted to see Arthur. I frowned under the covers as I heard Arthur leaved the room. I got out of bed , placing my feet on the floor I felt a hard yet soft thing under my an eyebrow I looked down to see a velvet purplelitttle box. I picked up flipping it open.

Inside a ring with a silver diamond in the middle and mini purple diamonds engraved on the side shone right infront of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur

I walked into the court and tapped my foot, my father hadn't spoke to me since the night he said he would think about my idea. Now, he called me to the court.

"OK,Arthur" Uther said stepping from behind a pillar "I've been thinking". My back straightened and the tapping stopped,

"I didn't want you to marry Gwen for one simple reason," he paused sitting on his thrown "Magic". I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut but knew what was coming,

"But, I suppose for my only son I can say yes" I looked at him gobsmacked

"Father you are feeling alright" I asked walking right over him

"I am growing old and I have not much time Arthur, you are stubborn and if she is one you love then I can't stop you" He said smiling slowly, I laughed in joy hugging my father tight he hugged me back.

"Thank you!" I shouted running out of the court

Uther

I knew how love felt and no one stopped me marrying I couldn't stop Arthur marrying the maid who had turned out to be a lost princess. At least it reunited two kingdoms that were rich and wealthy, and even though the kingdom was ruled by a lady they had won many wars and fights.

Gwen

I dressed in a long light blue silk dress, with a silver ribbon under the bust. I put on a silver knitted cardigan that covered my arms and sat looking at the ring. I didn't understand was this from Arthur? Has he left it here on purpose? WAS IT EVEN FOR ME? HIS FATHER WOULDN'T ALLOW IT!

There was a knock and I jumped from my seat, I breathed in a shaky breath,

"Who is it?" I squeaked

"Its Arthur" I closed my eyes, why was I so worried. I did love him

"Come in!" I replied, walking over to where he wouldn't see me first. I held the ring in my hand tightly feeling the diamond graze my skin.

"Hello, my love," he said walking over to me, I smiled faintly opening my hand and showing him the ring in my hand.

"Whose the lucky lady?" I whispered knowing it couldn't be me "You're father would never let us be togather ...my kingdom has magic" I whispered the last word. Arthur face was shocked, he felt his pocket and looked at me. A smile crept on to his face and I scrunched my eyebrows togather. Arthur carefully took the ring out of my hand and dropped down to one knee,

"Gweneneviere of Eleanor will marry me?" he asked, I Looked down at him and laughed

"Arthur" I started "You know I would marry you any day anywhere but Youre father would never allow it"

"He would and he Has" Arthur whispered

"He has!" I said squatting down to his level and looking at him in the eyes. Arthur nodded and I laughed out in delight,

"Yes!" Arthur took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. Our lips met and he kissed my lips gently. I pulled away keeping my hands around his neck and he looked at me quizically,

"What is it?" he asked placing the strands of hair that were in my face behind my ear. I bit my lips togather and shook my head

"Nothings wrong," I started "I just want to know how long you've been thinking of marraige?" I asked chewing on my lip and blushing. Arthur put his fingers on my lips, for me to stop worrying.

"The moment I knew you were a royal." he answered, I smiled and we were kissing again. The outside world didn't matter it was like we were hearing eachothers thoughts, we were not intrested in what happened outside, my legs wrapped around him we were both on the floor. His hand was on my waist and back and My hands were everywhere. Arthur fell back and I was on top of him, he kissed my neck as I breathed resting my head in his chest. I breathed in and pulling away

"I think we should stop" . Arthur got up, hiss face was flushed as mine was. He smiled and I smiled back. There was no akward silence. We both got up and I took his hand our fingers intwined togather.

"We are going to be togather soon" he whispered, A maid came in with my breakfast and saw us holding hands. It was the same one who had seen us in bed. I looked at her and she put my tray down. She looked nice, I dont think she would tell anyone. Arthur led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I smiled. Arthur and I spoke about nothing and everything.#

Merlin

I looked everywhere for Arthur. Not really, thats what I would say to him if he asked but I had put an antidote to help Gwen cure faster in her breakfast. I knocked on her door, to hear both of them laughing.

"There you are!" I exclaimed looking at the two lovers who were in a amusing conversation,

"Merlin!" Gwen excalimed as Arthur frowned

"Just in time to know!" Gwen started

"He already knows" Arthur said, I thought for a while trying to remember what Arthur might have told me. Then i saw it, the ring Arthur had made me ask the royal jewelist to make.

"Yeah, I know CONGRATULATIONS" I shouted and stopped to see Arthur smiling and Gwen laughing "anyway i've come just to say that Gaius found out that the magic has worn off and that you are free" I said looking at Gwen whose face already joyous was even more bright.

"Thank you Merlin!" she said drinking her juice. I walked out of the room, sometimes magic was amazing.

Arthur

Gwen was left with Morgana and the royal court was called. The wedding was announced and everyone went of to prepare for everything. Queen of Eleanor had come back and was staying untill the wedding which was in 2 weeks. The castle buzzed with excitment. The servants ran around everywhere performing there normal duties and the extra ones which had been given to them. I went over to Gwens room but the gaurds didn't let me in as Gwen was being seen by the royal seamstress who was incharge of the wedding clothes. As soon as she was done with my future bride she came to me asking for my measurments. The servants with her measured me and spoke about how this weddign was good for her reputation but just to much work. After the royal court I only saw Gwen a few times and I saw from her face that she wanted me in her arms but we were never alone,

"I never see Gwen anymore" I complained one evening whilst Merlin was folding some trousers,

"You will after" he whispered laughing I looked over to him and saw his cheeky smile.

"Merlin!" I started

"Shut up?" he guessed

"Or get out" I finished. He nodded still smiling after a while I got into bed and Merlin opened his mouth

"Will I still be your man servant after your married?" he asked

I turned in my bed to face him,

"Of course you would" I said feeling slightly touchy about this " why wouldn't you?"

"No reason my lord!" he said, I looked at him realising he only used My lord in serious cases."Goodnight" he said walking out of my room.

Gwen

This wedding was... I never saw Arthur anymore, it was awful. The days went by and the castle was decorated royal decoraters form Eleanor came over to Camelot to help prepare for the wedding along with some servants and cook. The dress I had picked was beautiful yet I still yearned for Athurs company. A few days passed and I saw Arthur a few times he smiled at me kissing my hand and brushing past me every once in a while. Nothing alse could happen as there was always servants or royal helpers. So, that night I went out of my room and walked to Arthurs room, the gaurds thought I was going to the kitchens. I knocked on the door and Merlin opened.

"Just about to leave," he said picking up a basket and running out. Arthur back was facing and me and I wrapped my arms around him. He turned astonished and smiled at me.

"Do you know who I was thinking about right now?" he whispered in my ears. I murmered back in his ear

"Me?"

"Yes,my love" I kissed him and we spoke about how we seemed to be the only people doing nothing for this wedding. Before I left to go back I told Arthur

"2 more days," Arthur nodded

"2 more days my love, I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE COMMENT AND THANKS TO ALL THE VIEWS. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I would just like to say my friend helped me with the love scene as I wanted it to be the best for the best followers. thank you!

* * *

><p>Gwen<p>

I blinked looking at my self in the mirror, my wedding dress was beautiful. I touched the beige satin delicately, the skirt was long and had a small train with pearls on it. The top was strapless and veil fell past my face down with my train. I twirled around.

"Don't do that!" Maria said her mouth full of hair pins. I apologised,

"If it had been for me you wouldn't have seen yourself till the end..." Maria started before the door opened abruptly, Merlin walked in. I raised an eyebrow and Maria started cursing Merlin in Latino.

"Gwen, can I talk to you in private" Merlin said breathing for air. I studied him before telling Maria to fetch some water.

"What is it? Merlin" I asked sitting down on the bed making sure not to make creases

"Lancelot back!"

I gasped.

Arthur

So, you are about to get married and your manservant isn't even here to help you. I stamped my foot as I attempted to die my buckle for the third time. I looked at my self in the mirror and for the first time tried to come my hair,

"Aggh" I groaned as my comb caught a knot, how did women do this. Merlin ran in,

"I had to send a message to Gwen" He said quickly as he ran in, I looked at him with a muderous look in my eyes. Merlin laughed.

"You shouldn't stress your marrying the most beautiful bride I've seen." Merlin said taking hold of my suit and tying the knots i'd missed, "I don't know how you'd live without me" he remarked as I stood tall in my camelot outfit.

Gwen

I had taken off my dress and put on a long robe. I tapped my foot impatiently. Where was Merlin? he had said he would be quick. There was a knock on the door. My heart stopped and I let out a cry,

"Come in" I said putting the hoody on to cover my face. There was the sound of famaliar boots.

"My lady!" A famaliar voice said, I felt me face go red. Why was he so polite? Did he do it on purpose?

"Oh comeon Lancelot I think we both know I'm not a lady" I whispered embarrassed

"Oh Guineverie I knew you were one the moment I saw you." he answered back with a playful smile. I smiled slightly back, I didn't know how to start.

"Merlin invited you?" I muttered, Lancelot nodded.

"I wanted to... invite you but... I wanted there to be NO..." I stuttered

"Akwardness!" he finished. I Looked up at him and nodded,

"Yes"

"Gwen, you have moved on and so have I "

"Yes...yes I have!"

"I am to be wed as well"

"Well that is fantastic!" I gasped stepping forward smiling madly. Lancelot laughed,

"Yes!Hopefully you will meet her she is here with me."

"That is so uplifting Lancelot" I started " Thank you!" He kissed me hand and left. Maria came in with other servants who curled my hair and applied the make up. I slipped into my dress and put the veil on. In an hour I would be married.

Arthur

I couldn't wait till she walk down the asile. The hall filled and was buzzing, my father seemed to be enjoying the company of other royalist. The trumpet was blown and sudden silence filled the room. I tried stay still but felt the excitment bubble in me just like a child in christmas morning. The doors were opened togather silnecing the few whisperes and the music started. Girls in pale dresses walked forwards throwing petals and flowers out of the basket. The music grew a tiny but louder as Gwen appeared at the door along side her brother. She seemed small from the other side of the hall but she stood tall in her beautiful dress.

Gwen

I was so scared, that was why I had asked Elyan to guide me. Everyone stared but I tried to only look at Arthur. Did he still want to marry me? I couldn't tell.

Arthur

She was BREATHTAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL!

She arrived right next to me,the priest started talking but I half listened too concentrated on the fact that the most beautiful lady in the kingdom was beside me. Her honey and lavender escense filled my nostrils and I wanted pick her up to enhance the smell.

"Do you Prince Arthur Pendragon the first of Camelot take Princess Guineviere of Eleanor"

"I do"

I felt Gwen stand taller beside me as she said 'I do' after our vows we both turned to face the audience, Ilooked at Gwen who was smiling behind her viel.

"You may kiss the bride"

I lifted the light curtain covering her face and bent my head to kiss her soft pink lips. She kissed back and the intimate feeling I had felt a few days back came flooding back. There was a cheer and we had to reluctantly separate so that we could face the audeince.

Gwen

We were now officially married. The party started with music and entertainers flying around the room. People danced and Arthur and I stole little kisses wne hardly anyone looked. The dinner was grand with meat and vegatables, pasta and rice. The cake was the most spectacular dessert I had ever seen, with 7 layers of chocolate and fudge all in marzipan. The dances were slow and fast and some had been choreaographed for entertainment. I dreaded the moment the hall would stop and watch me dance.

"And know for the traditional husband and wife dance" A loud voice said, I got up and was lead by Arthur who was whispering about how this would ruin him. I laughed

"Ruin you? More like me, I can't dance!" I whispere, he placed one of his hands on my waist and took my hand with the other. He seemed to worry but as the music got into the repitative flow he got used to it

"Of course you can!" he remarked after a while

"Yes!" I replied "and your not to bad yourself" we smiled at eachother

"So how is my wife?" Arthur asked as people joined the dance

"Your wife feels as though she need more quality time with her husband"

"Yes!" Arhtur agreed "So do I" I giggled at how goofy my husband looked and he led my out the doors into the garden whuch had been made especially to my mother took my hand and kissed them.

"Its very stuffy in there" I said leaning onto Arthur, to look at the dark sky. Arthur sat down on the bench and helped my sit next to him. Our lips made contact and we kissed deeply continuing from where we had left off at the alter. No one bothered us and we could still hear the music coming from inside the hall. I wrapped my hands around his neck and just gazed into his eyes whilst he played with the loose strands of my hair.

"We better get back!"Arthur whispered nibbling my ear

"Yeah!Its our party"I whispered back,

Arthur

I lead my wife back to the hall and there I saw him. He stood tall and handsome, in dark clothes.

"Lancelot!" Gwen called suprising me, I turned to look at her confused. He walked over to us.

"Hello, my lord and lady, Congratulations" Lancelot said

"No need to be so formal!" Gwen said, why was she not shy she had had a little romance with him. How stupid I was she was over him thats why she was marrying ME.

"My lord" A blonde lady said to me, I had never seen her before. Ha! I was to busy in my own thoughts I hadn't realised Lancelot had introduced me to his talked abit more and I spoke to Lancelot about how he was welcome any time. Now that the love had been settled. I saw Gwen yawn as she spoke to the fiance.

People left and so did the hall looked bigger and Gwen looked tired.

"We have a long journey ahead of us tommorow my love" I said

"Oh yes" she yawned leaning on to me "Will you tell me where we are going?" she pleaded her tired eyes trying to look into mine.

"NO!" I laughed, once we had walked out of the hall and were about to climb the stairs I decided to carry my bride.

Gwen

He picked me up and I giggled lightly nesting my head in to his chest. A corridor especially for us had been made whilst our castle was being built right inbetween Eleanor and Camelot. He opened one of the doors and put me down. When my feet touched the ground I felt slightly dizzy so I leaned on the turned around and saw me leaning, he walked up to me and put his arm around my waist and the other one caging me. His soft lips touched mine, the slow kisses soon turned to passionate long ones, I wanted to stay like this forever but it got better. I wrapped my arms around him and he lifted me up carrying me to the bed. None of us noticed that we were half unclothed, our kisses were to intense.

Arthur

Her hands run on my bare chest as I kissed her neck. I wanted to stay like this forever. We stopped to breath and we lay on our sides lookign at eachother. I played with her curls as she carrassed my cheek.

"I love you." I said kissing her mouth tenderly inbetween each word. She laughed rolling on to her back the kisses started again but becuase we lay on the bed and were half undressed they were more intamite. Gwen pulled me towards her, our legs intwined togather and we kissed firously wanting more. Our silk sheets crumpled beneath us and my nerves tingled wanting more. We were a mess, two humans wanting to be one being.

"I love you too" She said panting and nestling her head near my chest. We'd made love night I slept the best I ever had.

Gwen

I slept so well it was like a dream within a dream. I woke up the morning sunlight dancing in front of my eyes. I turned onto my side, looking to the face of my night had been magical for both of us. I loved him with all my heart. He opened his eyes.

Arthur

I opened my eyes and her hazel eyes shone in front of me. Last night had been heaven but seeing her in this perfect light made me crave her more. She blinked and smiled. I took her into my arms, hardly beliveing she was my wife.

"Good morning my heart" she whispered, kissing my chest delicatley

"Good morning my life" I whispered kissing her bare back and pulling her under the duvets.

She giggled "More like good evening". and we kissed


	12. Chapter 12

Its been ages readers since I've written a story on FanFiction and the other day I was watching Merlin, falling in love with the romance between Arthur and Gwen all over again and decided that I would write another story of there love, the title will be This Funny Feeling? So I hope you will take a look at it.


End file.
